It is well known that rain gutters collect debris that must be cleaned therefrom. Many inventions have been Patented which serve to make the required efforts easier. The most relevant thereof, in view of the present invention, is believed to be a Patent to Cassels Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,619. Other known Patents that address rain gutter cleaning, which are not considered particularly relevant to the present invention, are disclosed for insight are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,927 to Lomaga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,866 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,335 to Tapper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,540 to Chisholm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,883 to Drake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,818 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,514 to Weller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,460 to Smith Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,580 to Patterson, DES Pat. No. 392,781 to McKnight, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,402 to Maraschiello, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,782 to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,317 to Chun, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,526 to Saul et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,560 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,937 to Li, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,577 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,369 to Carson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,368 to Duke, RE43,555 to Higginbotham, U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,6223 to Lowenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 8,650,699 to Kovarik, U.S. Pat. No. 9,267,291 to Ramsey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,297 to Pullen et al.
Even in view of known prior art, however, need remains for more convenient to use systems for and methods of rain gutter cleaning.